The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to magnetic memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
High-speed and/or low-voltage semiconductor memory devices have been demanded to realize power consumption electronic devices. Magnetic memory devices have been developed to satisfy these demands. The magnetic memory devices have high-speed operational and/or non-volatile characteristics, so they are spotlighted as a next-generation semiconductor memory device.